Hakumen/Combo List
: Input displays adhere to the changes of the latest installment. To see old inputs, please refer to this page. Calamity Trigger Originated 1 Star 2 Stars 3 Stars 4 Stars 5 Stars 6 Stars 7 Stars 8 Stars Drive-Counter Combos NOTE:''Underneath the combo will be the starter (drive) to the above combo. 0 Star *6C *D = 2710 *6C *2D = 2215 *j.2C, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, ad.2C, 2C, C *(you in corner) D = 4157 *(you in corner) 2D = 3477) *superjump, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, ad.C *6D = 2119 1 Star *236A, 6C *D = 3107 *2D = 2427 *superjump, f.C, land, C>236A, 6C *6D = 2302 2 Stars *236A>623A, 2C>sj.2C, ad.C *D = 3457 *2D = 2745 *superjump, f.C, land, C>623A>A>jump, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C *6D = 2867 3 Stars *623A, C>623A>A>jump, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, ad.2C *D = 4373 *2D = 3693 *superjump, f.C, land, C>41236C, 3C *6D = 3367 4 Stars *6C>632146C *D = 4976 *6C>632146C *2D = 4481 *C>41236C, C>236A, 2C>j.2C, f.C *(you in corner) D = 5577 *(you in corner) 2D = 4669 *superjump, f.C, land, C>41236C, C>236A, 6C *6D = 4001 5 Stars *214B(1)>41236C, 3C *D = 5292 *2D = 4612 *6D, superjump, f.C, land, C = 4192 *214B(1)>41236C, 2C>j.2C, f.C *(you in corner) D = 6058 *(you in corner) 2D = 5378 *(corner) 6D = 3880 6 Stars *214B(1)>41236C, C>236A, 6C *D = 6239 *2D = 5559 *6D, superjump, f.C, land, C = 5559 *214B(1)>41236C, C>236A, 2C>j.2C, f.C *(you in corner) D = 6653 *(you in corner) 2D = 5973 *(corner) 6D, superjump, f.C, land, C = 4809 7 Stars *214B(1)>41236C>623A>A>j.2C *D = 5565 *2D = 4885 *6D, superjump, f.C, land, C = 4412 8 Stars *214B(1)>41236C, C>41236C *D = 6858 *2D = 6178 *6D, superjump, f.C, land, C = 5452 *214B(1)>41236C, C>41236C, 3C *(you in corner) D = 7304 *(you in corner) 2D = 6624 *(corner) 6D, superjump, f.C, land, C = 5811 Dash>214B Combos 2 Stars *dash>214B>doublejump, f.C, land, 2C>j.2C, ad.2C = 3410 *(corner) dash>214B>dj.2C, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, 2C, ad.2C, 2C, f.C = 4008 3 Stars *dash>214B>doublejump, f.C, land, C>236A, 6C = 3632 *(corner) dash>214B>doublejump, f.C, land, C>236A, 2C>j.2C, f.C, land. 2C>sj2C, 2C = 4710 4 Stars *dash>214B, land, dash>214B>doublejump, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, ad.2C = 4065 *(corner) dash>214B>doublejump, f.C, land, C>214B, 2C>j.2C, C = 4741 5 Stars *dash>214B>doublejump, f.C, land, C>41236C, 3C = 4734 *(corner) dash>214B, land, dash>214C, land, 2C>j.2C, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, ad.2C, 2C, C = 5390 6 Stars *dash>214B>doublejump, f.C, land, C>41236C, C>236A, 6C = 5392 *(corner) dash>214B, land, dash>214C, land, C>236A, 2C>j.2C, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, 2C = 5556 7 Stars *dash>214B>doublejump, f.C, land, C>214B(1)>41236C, 3C = 5586 *(corner) dash>214B>doublejump, f.C, land, C>214B(1)>41236C, 2C>j.2C. f.C = 6223 8 Stars *dash>214B>dash>214B>6©>632146C = 5319 *dash>214B>doublejump, f.C, land, C>214B(1)>41236C, C>236A, 6C = 6374 *dash>214B, land, 214B(1)>41236C, C>236A, 2C>j.2C, C = 6576 (corner) Dash>214C Combos 3 Stars *dash>214C, land, 2C>j.2C = 3284 *(corner) dash>214C, land, 2C>j.2C, f.C, land, 2C>sj,2C, 2C, ad.2C, 2C, f.C = 4878 4 Stars *dash>214C, land, C>236A, 6C = 3874 *(corner) dash>214C, land, C>236A, 2C>j.2C, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, 2C, ad.2C, 2C = 5169 5 Stars *dash>214C>214B>doublejump, f.C, land, 2C>sj.2C, ad.C = 4646 *(corner) dash>214C, land, 2C>j.2C, f.C, land, C>214B, 2C>j.2C, f.C = 5263 6 Stars *dash>214C, land, C>41236C, 3C = 4976 *(corner) dash>214C, land, C>41236C, 2C>j.2C, f.C = 5506 7 Stars *dash>214C, land, C>41236C, C>236A, 6C = 5633 *(corner) dash>214C>214B>doublejump, f.C, land, C>214B, 2C>j.2C, C = 5711 8 Stars *dash>214C, land, C>214B(1)>41236C, 3C = 5827 *(corner) dash>214C, land, C>214B(1)>41236C>2C>j.2C>5C = 6465 Counter-Hit Combo 1 Star 8 Stars Mugen Combo The combos below can only be done while Mugen is activated. Overdrive Combo 8 Stars Category:Combo List